En busca de
by Auraws
Summary: Contiene datos de la última película! Tras derrotar al ser humo verde, los monarcas narnianos creen que el peligro ha pasado, pero la niebla verde vuelve a atacar llevándose algo muy preciado. De nuevo, aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

La travesía del viajero del alba no había llegado a su fin. Los intrépidos marineros guiados por su rey Caspian y acompañados por sus majestades Edmund y Lucy habían llegado hasta la guarida del ser que guardaba la última espada, y habían unido todas las espadas sobre la mesa de Aslan; pero al contrario de lo que pensaban; la niebla verde, es decir, el ser que había hecho que todo lo negativo y todo lo anhelado se mostrara ante ellos, no había sido derrotado.

En el momento en que todas las espadas habían sido unidas, y el rayo de luz habían inundado el cielo, la serpiente marina había sido abatida, y se había sumergido en el fondo de las profundidades, mientras el barco zarpaba camino a la isla de Aslan, pero antes de llegar allí, mientras Lucy y Ramand, la pequeña niña que les había acompañado en la búsqueda de su madre, descansaban en su camarote, esa verdosa niebla volvió a aparecer y antes de que la joven reina pudiera hacer siquiera un movimiento defensivo, la niebla tomó forma humana y arrancó de un solo movimiento el corazón de Raman, mientras ella solo alcanzaba a gritar.

En cubierta, Caspian lo oyó y se dirigió raudo escaleras abajo seguido por Edmund. Cuando entraron en la habitación Ramand estaba tumbada en la cama, respirando con normalidad; pero una salpicadura de sangre a su lado, evidenciaba que algo había pasado. Los dos jóvenes oyeron ruidos contra la popa del barco y se asomaron por la ventana; miraron hacia la mar y la misma sirena que tantas veces había saludado a Lucy en la travesía les señalaba hacia el horizonte, donde la niebla verde se deshacía en la profundidad. Lucy flotaba en el agua junto a la sirena, ya que al intentar seguir al ser había caído al agua.

El barco llegó hasta la isla de Aslan, y allí desembarcaron a la pequeña, dejándola sobre la arena.

"El ser se ha llevado su corazón, quiere un corazón de una hija de Eva para poder volver a encarnarse en humano".

"¿Vivirá?" Preguntó Caspian.

"Sí, siempre que recuperéis su corazón a tiempo. El cuerpo no puede estar separado del alma (del corazón) por un tiempo indeterminado".

"¿Qué hemos de hacer para recuperarlo?". Cuestionó al momento Lucy.

"Debeis viajar allí donde se encuentra el ser, y recuperar el corazón de Ramand, además de encarnar al ser y traerlo aquí".

"Es decir ¿que tenemos que hacer que el ser se haga humano?".

"No, no humano, basta con que tenga forma corpórea".

"Bien, y ¿cómo sabremos llegar a donde se encuentra el ser?". Preguntó Edmund.

"Os daré una excelente guía para ello". Aslan rugió y el agua que estaba alrededor de la isla se alzó ante ellos, formando una figura femenina. El agua dio paso a piel y de pronto, ante ellos, tuvieron a una joven de talle alto y ojos violetas, como el fondo del mar. Su pelo ondeaba y era de un ligero tinte verdoso como las algas. Dio un par de pasos hacia los monarcar y de pronto cayeron en la cuenta de que se trataba de la misma sirena que había les había prestado ayuda en otras ocasiones.

"¡Galea!" dijo Lucy, acercándose hacia la joven y estrechándola entre sus brazos. La joven reina y el rey Caspian ya habían gozado de la compañía de la sirena, y ambos mostraron su alegría al reencontrarla. Edmund en cambio era la primera vez que la veía, y sin embargo, no podía apartar los ojos de la joven.

Minutos después, dejando en la isla de Aslan a Ramand para que estuviera segura, el viajero del alba volvía a partir con una nueva tripulante en su lista y con una nueva misión a cumplir.


	2. Cambiamos de rumbo

Las olas lamían con tranquilidad la proa del barco mientras se deslizaba a través del océano hacia el lugar donde el ser mantenía secreto el corazón de Ramand.

La sirena estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza del dragón que adornaba el barco, mirando con tranquilidad las olas.

"¿Cómo te guías?" sonó de pronto una voz tras ella. Se volvió en un rápido movimiento, algo a la defensiva, pero al ver a Edmund se relajó.

"¿Perdona?".

"He preguntado que cómo te guías... cómo haces para saber hacia donde tenemos que ir". Preguntó el muchacho trepando hasta donde se encontraba ella y sentándose a su lado.

"Ah, es algo sencillo. Aunque no lo parezca, nosotros estamos ahí". Dijo señalando al mar. "Estamos observando en silencio todo lo que pasa. Todos los animales o los seres que hay en ese mar, si sabes preguntarles, pueden contarte lo que necesitas saber". Sonrió y miró a los ojos castaños del rey. "No te imaginaba así".

"¿Perdona?" Esta vez fue a él al que le tocó asombrarse.

"Lucy me había descrito como era su hermano Edmund y no te imaginaba... bueno, así".

"¿Ah, no?" preguntó él algo dolido en su orgullo. "¿Y cómo me imaginabas?".

"Mmm... no lo sé, no aparentas todos los años que se supone que tienes, y... más alto quizá" Se echó a reír y contagio al joven. Habían pasado pocos días desde que partieran de la isla de Aslan, sin embargo, Edmond sentía que había algo que le unía a esa extraña muchacha. Lucy le había contado lo valiente que había sido luchando a su lado en algunas batallas, y Caspian le había contado cosas acerca del caracter afable que tenía. Sin embargo, algo le detenía a la hora de acercarse a ella, no sabía que era, pero la timidez le embargaba en cuanto la veía.

Bien, pues juntos se encontraban, charlando animadamente por una vez, cuando de pronto una gaviota pió y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Galea. Se trataba de un papiro, una nota enrollada. Ambos bajaron de la cabeza del dragón, y se apresuraron para llegar a cubierta, en busca de Caspian y Lucy. Al encontrarle abrieron la misiva, en la que ponía lo siguiente:

_Ramand se encuentra bien, pero tras examinarla, hemos descubierto que fue herida con la Daga Maldita de Dorian, los elementales de agua nos han advertido que el Ser ha escondido la Daga Maldita, fragmentándola en tres trozos diferentes. Seguid las señales que os dará el viento, el fuego y el agua y llegaréis hasta ellas. Después buscad el corazón y traedme todo aquello y al Ser corporeo._

_ ASLan._

Los jovenes se miraron entre ellos, la misión se complicaba.

"Seguid al viento..." Antes de que Caspian pudiera terminar la frase, una ráfaga de ese mismo viento, llenó las velas del navío, y giró el timón, haciendo que el barco tomara un nuevo rumbo.

Tras unas horas en que los marineros practicamente no hicieron otra cosa que descansar, de pronto, un golpe sobresaltó a toda la tripulación. Todos se asomaron por la cubierta y la sorpresa les embargó... el mar había desaparecido todo él cubierto de nubes. Allá donde miraran espesos nubarrones cubrían lo que antes era el ancho mar. Descendieron por una escalerilla y probaron a pisar las nubes... eran sólidas, sólidas como la propia tierra. Desenvainando las espadas, los cuatro se internaron en la Nube-Tierra.


	3. contra el viento

Gracias a YeseniaRocio por leer el fic. Besos y a leer se ha dicho!.

La niebla les envolvió por completo en cuanto hubieron avanzado un par de pasos; en cuestión de segundos, solo alcanzaban a verse las siluetas unos a otros. De pronto, Caspian que caminaba el primero cayó de bruces y Lucy sobre él, Galea consiguió pararse a tiempo, pero Edmund chocó contra ella consiguiendo que acabaran los cuatro en el suelo.

En ese momento, la niebla se abrió, dejándoles ver una vista maravillosa. Ante ellos un hermoso palacio, transparente y etereo. Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta, bajando la guardia durante unos instantes. Se habían tropezado con los escalones marmóreos que subían hacia la entrada de ese espectacular edificio, y ahora sentados en el suelo lo observaban sin habla.

A los pocos segundos, Edmund reaccionó:

"Vamos, deberíamos ver si encontramos parte de la Daga Maldita".

Se puso en pie y tendió una mano a Galea, mientras Caspian hacia lo mismo con su hermana. La joven le sonrió y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que el Palacio era transparente porque sus paredes estaban hechas de viento. Rayos de luna y sol se entrelazaban para formar inmensas pero gráciles columnas, y titilantes estrellas formaban las ventanas.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron inseguros. Una cálida brisa les envolvió, agitando los cabellos de todos y embargándoles en una sensación de placer y familiaridad. La puerta estaba cerrada, o al menos eso parecía.  
"¿Cómo...?" preguntó Galea mientras Lucy extendía una mano. Los dedos de la joven reina atravesaron limpiamente el muro de aire, y a continuación, todo su cuerpo, seguido de cerca por los otros tres miembros de la expedición.

En el momento en que se encontraron al otro lado de la puerta, el panorama cambió por completo. Un viento gélido soplaba, congelando el lugar. Edmund se estremeció recordando la guarida de la Bruja Blanca, ya que el lugar le recordaba a la guarida de la traidora de Narnia, pero con una diferencia, esta en vez de ser alba, era de un tétrico color grisáceo, como si la nieve hubiese sido pisoteada por mil personas, como si se hubiera mezclado con cenizas... El ambiente era desolador; mil objetos llenaban la estancia, amontonándose sin orden ni concierto alguno.

"Bien" dijo Caspian tomando el control de la situación. "Vamos a separarnos para intentar encontrar cuanto antes el trozo de la Daga Maldita". Los otros tres asintieron, pero en el momento en que dieron un paso al frente, fue como si hubieran tocado un resorte y una tremenda tormenta estalló en el interior de la habitación. El frió gélido se intensificó y los cuatro comenzaron a castañetear los dientes. Pero lo peor fue cuando intentaron seguir avanzando ya que una increíble ráfaga de aire los levantó del suelo, levantándoles por los aires. Se agarraron a lo que buenamente pudieron, Caspian en un lado de la habitación se aferraba a una estatua de un joven fauno, Lucy abrazaba con fueza la escalera de mano de las estantería y Galea y Edmund se agarraban a la libreria. Todos desde distintos puntos, de pronto cayeron en la cuenta de algo. Desde esa altura, en el centro de la habitación se distinguía algo. Algo extraño y rojizo, que llamaba la atención por su brillo.

"¡Está ahí!" Exclamó Lucy alborazada. "Es parte de la daga". En el momento en que la muchacha pronunció la palabra "daga" el resplandor de se hizo más y más grande, hasta casi cegarlos.

"Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?" gritó Edmund hacia el otro lado, intentando que los demás le oyeran. Antes de que Edmund contestara, Lucy se soltó de la estantería y estirando los brazos y las piernas todo cuanto pudo, se dejó llevar por el viento hasta el centro de la habitación. Durante unos segundos, flotó en el centro de la estancia, sobre el resplandor, casi inmediatamente el viento se concentró alrededor de la joven. Un extraordinario tornado comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, mientras los demás lo miraban con ojos aterrorizados. Se soltaron de los lugares a los que antes se aferraban con fuerza y fueron directamente absorvidos por el remolino. Un caos de frío, viento, lluvia, extremidades y gritos les envolvió durante un rato, hasta que de pronto, tal y como había empezado, con la misma rapidez, todo se detuvo, y los cuatro se encontraron de pie, a su alrededor la misma habitación antes grisácea y desordenada, era rojiza, de tono rojo alegre y tranquilizador, y todo lo que antes había estado tirado y derramado por el suelo, estaba perfectamente ordenado en su lugar.

"Pero ¿y la daga?" preguntó Galea. El momento en que sonó la palabra Daga, Lucy notó como un peso muerto llenaba su bolsillo. Metió la mano y sacó de él una hermosa piedra, engastada en plata.

"Es el pomo (lo redondo que llevan las espadas detrás)" dijo Caspian sonriente. "Faltan la hoja y el engaste".

"Bien, pues volvamos a por ello". Atravesaron la puerta, y de nuevo el viento cálido y dulce les envolvió. Cerraron los ojos durante un instante, absorviendo ese aroma tan familiar, y cuando volvieron a abrirlos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco. Se miraron perplejos, hasta que se echaron a reír.

"Y ¿hacia donde deberíamos ir ahora?". Preguntó Lucy.

"Repasemos lo que dice la carta de Aslan".

_Seguid las señales que os dará el viento, el fuego y el agua ._

El fuego que los marineros tenían encendido en cubierta crepitó ligeramente, y de pronto, un elemental del fuego se apareció.

"Habéis invocado al fuego, viajeros, ¿qué es lo qué queréis saber?". La cara del elemental reflejaba seriedad y sabiduría, pero también amabilidad.

"Desearíamos saber dónde podemos encontrar el trozo de la Daga Maldita de Dorian, siguiendo al fuego, elemental". Contestó Caspian.

"Seguíd a vuestro guía, él os llevará dónde deseáis". El fuego tembló y la cara del elemental desapareció de nuevo.

"A nuestro guía, pues vaya aclaración". Murmuró Edmund algo disgustado. De pronto, un rugido en el cielo les hizo alzar la cabeza. Un dragón rojo y dorado volaba haciendo círculos sobre el barco.

"Ahí tienes a nuestro guía, Edmund" rió Galea divertida.

El animal agitó las alas y el navío zarpó inmediatamente siguiendo su estela rojiza, hacia el lugar del fuego.


End file.
